Medical Pavilion
Overview This is the second level of the game, after Welcome to Rapture, Where Jack will meet Dr. Steinman here in an attempt to gain access to Neptune's Bounty. It is also here that Jack will acquire Adam and fight a Big Daddy for the first time. History When founded, the Medical Pavilion was the hub for all medically related buisness and inquiries in Rapture, and was responsible for treating all illnesses and health related problems. As ADAM became widely distributed among the citizens of Rapture, its self-healing abilities practically removed all of the pavillion's healing facilities. Due to the instablility of ADAM caused by its excessive use amongst many of Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical mutations began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities quickly became replaced by cosmetic surgery facilities such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic ideals. One of the highest ranking doctors was Dr. J.S. Steinman, a cosmetic surgeon who was known to be a perfectionist in his work. Dr. Steinman was the head surgeon in the department of Aesthetic Ideals, and believed strongly in the remarkable effects of ADAM. However, as Steinman began to progress with constant use of ADAM, he began to suffer cronic brain damage (and later, physical). The more deformed he became, the more he pondered on "perfecting" his skills by deforming his patients as well. Out of all the reported cases of his surgical abuse, the most famous was of Diane McClintock, whose face was probably destorted even more after Atlas's attack. Steinman's growing insanity shows what "splicing" can potentially do anyone, and how inhumane the prospects of ADAM and plasmids can truly be. Dandy Dental Dandy Dental was an admirable dental facility in the Medical Pavilion built by Fontaine to advertise and promote the Telekinesis plasmid, with free samples being given out. When Jack arrives there it appears destroyed and derelict with half of the main facility flooded. Unsurprisingly a large part of Dandy Dental is devoted to simply testing out the telekinesis plasmid sample via a makeshift ball launcher. Painless Dental & Chomper's Dental These are the two other Dental facilities featured in the Medical Pavilion and, like much of Rapture, are currently in disuse. Chomper's Dental was being used as a safehouse by two splicers at the time of Jack's arrival, only accessible by obtaining telekinesis, the entire facility being flooded to some level. Chomper's Dental is the second largest facility. Painless Dental is guarded, seemingly alone, by a security turret and is the smallest of the dental facilities. Eternal Flame The Eternal Flame crematorium is the only facility to cremate the dead of Rapture, placed suitbly next to the Twilight Fields. It is here that Jack finds the Incinerate plasmid and hears out Ryan's gift tag for his head. Eternal flame is a small facility bearing only four rooms: administration, furnace room (main), storage and the head office. By activating the furnace control panel jack can cremate a seemingly long dead body to gain a gene tonic. Twilight Fields The place where the people of Rapture can say a final farewell to loved ones before they are cremated in the Eternal Flame. When Jack arrives for the first time he may see a splicer crying over an apparently deceased loved one, only to see that nothing but a few items sit in the coffin. There are only two rooms in Twilight Fields, the first possessing a reception and two curtained off areas with coffins, and the second room appears to be a run-down storage facility that has become heavily flooded. There is a locked door that must be opened with a code, the code is 0451. The code is on the table opposite written on paper. Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic ideal's Still Run by the insane Doctor Steinman upon Jack's arrival, it is accessible via a tunnel from the main Pavillion reception. Aesthetic ideal's is a massive part of the Medical Pavilion and was used to fix the physical side-effect's caused by Adam, most likely replacing the main hospital facilities. What's left of the Aesthetic Ideal's is simply divided into two sections: the Surgery foyer and Surgery. The Surgery foyer is where the Jack 'meets' Dr. Steinman for the first time when he is manically thinking out loud Why do people have two arms , two legs, two eyes, two ears, two hands?. Large and open it simply consists of a waiting area for the unlucky few, a circus of values, a vita-chamber, and two over-head balconies that are now blocked off. Down a corridor is Surgery where there are only two rooms: one abandoned with a bloody saw near an operating bed, another occupied by Dr. Steinman and his soon-to-be-dead client. When Jack arrives Stienman finally loses it, revealing three dead clients hanging above him, regarding his crusade a failure to aphrodite. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Tonics (Free) *Hacker's Delight *Incinerate *Security Expert *Wrench Jockey *Speedy Hacker *Telekinesis *Static Discharge New Weaponry *Machine Gun *Shotgun New Enemies *Nitro Splicer *Dr. Steinman *Bouncer Single-use Events *There are 2 Little Sisters. Audio Diaries Category:Medical Pavilion Category:Locations